Baby it's cold outside
by Shetanka
Summary: Dean, Sam i Castiel jadą Impalą już bardzo wiele godzin, starszy z braci praktycznie zasypia nad kierownicą, a jak na złość nie ma żadnego motelu po drodze... Chyba będą musieli wybrać inną formę spędzenia nocy. Destiel, właściwie porno z niewielką fabułką - nie lubisz, nie czytaj. Sorry not sorry.


W życiu braci pełno było dni, które spędzili całkowicie w samochodzie, zatrzymując się tylko na stacjach benzynowych żeby dostarczyć sobie energii w płynie, czyli czarnego napoju pospolicie zwanego kawą. Dean niechętnie oddawał swoją ukochaną Impalę w obce ręce, ale gdy jako kierowca był już skrajnie zmęczony, Sammy zawsze mógł go zmienić (bo w końcu nie są to takie całkiem obce ręce). Dzięki temu potrafili przemierzać nieprawdopodobną ilość kliometrów rocznie, znajdując się co chwilę w granicach innego stanu.

Teraz jednak jechali już ponad dwanaście godzin, wcześniej na drogach było mnóstwo korków... Jakieś półtora godziny temu bracia zgodnie stwierdzili, że zatrzymają się w pierwszym motelu, który będzie po drodze, jak na złość jednak żadna opcja noclegu nie pojawiała się przy trasie. Jechali przez wsie i małe miasteczka, gdzie znajdowały się tylko zwykłe domy i gospodarstwa, albo po prostu pola i lasy. Żadnego, nawet malutkiego hoteliku... Tymczasem Deanowi przymykały się oczy nad kierownicą. Nie tak dawno zmienił młodszego brata, który teraz odsypiał na siedzeniu pasażera kilka godzin trudnej jazdy.

- Może ja spróbuję poprowadzić - zasugerował nieśmiało Castiel, wychylając nieco głowę pomiędzy siedzenia z przodu.

- Nie ma takiej opcji - odpowiedział stanowczo starszy Winchester. Były anioł dopiero uczył się wszystkich podsatawowych ludzkich zachowań, więc posadzenie go za kierownicą nie było najbezpieczniejszym pomysłem - w końcu prowadzenie samochodu było jednak trudniejsze niż umycie zębów czy zrobienie kawy, z czym były anioł miewał do tej pory problemy.

Nagle Impala ostro skręciła, aby zjechać na pobocze. Zatrzymali się.

- Sammy, obudź się. Nie mogę już jechać dalej. Ty też jesteś zmęczony... możemy się przespać w samochodzie, nic innego nam nie zostało do wyboru, a ja nie mam siły, aby przejechać nawet najbliższy, pieprzony kilometr.

Młodszy Winchester gwałtownie wybudzony z drzemki dopiero zaczął łączyć fakty i kojarzyć, co się w ogóle dzieje.

- Dean... - zaczął, gdy już nieco odzyskał przytomność - możemy użyć namiotu, który jest w bagażniku...

- Nie, Sam. Jestem już wystarczająco zmęczony, potrzebuję pieprzonego snu.

- Po takiej drodze potrzebujemy wygodnego snu - kłócił się dalej młodszy z braci. - Możesz teraz się przespać, a ja postaram się rozbić namiot. Mam nadzieję, że Cas mi pomoże - tu rzucił spojrzenie niebieskookiemu.

- Oczywiście - odpowiedział Castiel, choć nie miał zielonego pojęcia o rozkładaniu namiotów. Ale na pewno postara się zrobić to dobrze i pomóc trochę jego zmęczonym przyjaciołom.

- Mhm - mruknął Dean, już praktycznie przez sen. No cóż, można było to uznać za zgodę.

Sam wyszedł z samochodu. Chłodne, nocne powietrze nieco otrzeźwiło jego umysł i poczuł lekką ulgę mimo ogromnego zmęczenia. Otworzył bagażnik i wyjął stary namiot z niego... minęło mnóstwo czasu, od kiedy używali go po raz ostatni. Chyba jeszcze podczas podróży z ojcem... Potrząsnął głową. Trzeba go jak najszybciej rozłożyć, a nie rozwodzić się nad wspomnieniami.

Gdy Castiel wysiadł, Sam rzucił mu latarkę.

- Będziesz mi oświetlał miejsce, w którym się rozbijemy. Ja postaram się zająć resztą.

Po jakiejś pół godzinie dziwny materiałowy kształt stał rozbity w małym lasku bardzo blisko szosy. Castiel przez cały ten czas czuł się niekomfortowo - zmęczony Sam walczył z montowaniem ich miejsca do spania, a on tylko stał i trzymał latarkę. Chętnie by pomógł, ale to wszystko było niesamowicie skomplikowane, i mógłby tylko przeszkodzić.

- No, gotowe - powiedział zadowolony ze swojej pracy Sam, odgarniając włosy z czoła. Rano zapewne okaże się, że nie wygląda to jak namiot, tylko jak materiałowa szmata oparata na krzywych kijkach, ale nie to było teraz ważne. Młodszy Winchester miał przynajmniej pewność, że namiot się nie zawali ani nie odfrunie podczas ich noclegu. Otworzył wejście do namiotu i przeanalizował to, co zobaczył (a czego byłby w stanie się domyśleć już wcześniej, gdyby jego umysł pracował trzeźwo).

- Hm.. nie pamiętałem dokładnie, jakiego rodzaju mamy namiot. - skomentował. W środku znajdowały się dwie sypialnie, ogrodzone niewielkim ,,holem", w którym jednak nie było podłogi i wystawała sobie radośnie trawa. Przez chwilę zastanowił się, jak powinni się ulokować.

- Cas, weźmiesz sobie jedną z sypialni, Dean pójdzie spać do drugiej, a ja się jakoś prześpię po środku.

- Nikt nie będzie spał po środku - usłyszeli za sobą głos starszego z braci tak niespodziewanie, że aż podskoczyli. Najwidoczniej obudził się z drzemki i wyszedł z samochodu aby obejrzeć ich dzieło. Sam spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi, Dean jednak zwrócił się do byłego anioła.

- Wybierz sobie, z kim chcesz spać w jednej sypialni. Jest w nich cieplej i wygodniej niż na trawie pomiędzy nimi.

Castiel otworzył usta i stał tak ze zdziwioną miną, patrząc to na Deana, to na Sama. Znalazł się w nieco dziwnej dla niego sytuacji. Nie lubił wybierać pomiędzy nimi. Winchesterowie byli dla niego jak... rodzina. Kochał ich szczerze i pragnął ich szczęścia bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Gdyby wybór dotyczył poważnej sprawy, na pewno miałby duży dylemat i wyrzuty sumienia z powodu podjętej decyzji. Na szczęście nie była to aż tak duża sprawa.

- Z tobą, Dean - powiedział w końcu cichym głosem. Dobrze, że było ciemno - nie mogli dostrzec, że na jego policzki wdał się mały rumieniec. Kochał obu braci bardzo, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że do oby dwóch czuje dokładnie to samo.

Starszy Winchester uśmiechnął się nieco. Nie przyznałby się przed nikim, ale po cichu liczył, że Cas podejmie taką decyzję.

- Nie bierz tego osobiście, Sammy. Cas wybrał mnie pewnie dlatego, że przy twoich trzech metrach wzrostu jest mało miejsca - powiedział w końcu Dean i cała trójka zaśmiała się krótko.

Wyjęli z auta wszystkie koce, jakie znaleźli i podzielili między siebie. Zrobili to dosyć szybko, żeby jak najwcześniej móc się położyć. Po kilku minutach byli już w swoich sypialniach, życząc sobie dobranoc zanim zasunęli wejścia do nich.

Namiot nie należał do najmniejszych, ale wciąż był to tylko namiot - żadnych luksusów. W takich warunkach Deanowi i Castielowi było nieco ciasno. Ciężko było się jednemu poruszyć nie dotykając drugiego. Dean nie przepadał za spaniem w ubraniu - nawet, jeśli miałoby to oznaczać nieco chłodu w nocy. Nieco niewygodnie było mu zdjąć spodnie w namiocie, ale w końcu to zrobił, potem rozpiął również koszulę. Cisnął ciuchy gdzieś w kąt, gdzie miały znajdować się ich nogi podczas snu. Został jedynie w bieliźnie i T-shircie. Były anioł zlustrował go wzrokiem, przyglądając mu się chyba nieco zbyt intensywnie i dłużej, niż powinien.

- Co? A ubranie... możesz spać w ubraniu, jak ci wygodnie - powiedział w końcu Dean i zaczął układać sobie koce do spania. Niebieskooki przez chwilę stał schylony (bo namiot nie pozwalał się mu w pełni wyprostować) bez ruchu zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Potem jednak zrzucił z siebie prochowiec, poluzował i zdjął krawat, zdjął spodnie... zatrzymał się na chwilę, po czym rozpiął również koszulę. Wszystkie ubrania, naśladując przyjaciela, cisnął gdzieś w kąt. Został więc w samej bieliźnie, Dean jednak był już zbyt śpiący, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę. Castiel po raz kolejny spojrzał na przyjaciela, i próbując go naśladować, owinąl się jednym z kocy.

- Dean.

Starszy Winchester otworzył oczy, które wciąż kleiły mu się z zaspania. Wydawało mu się, że dopiero co je zamknął... W rzeczywistości minęły chyba jednak ze dwie godziny. Były anioł przespał większość podróży, był więc w miarę wypoczęty, trudno mu było zasnąć...

- Co jest, Cas? - zapytał Dean, ziewając i patrząc na leżącego obok - bardzo blisko - byłego anioła.

- Nie mogę spać. Chyba jest tu za zimno, ale w ubraniach może być niewygodnie...

Zielonooki podniósł głowę i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. Leżał sztywno na plecach i lekko trząsł się z zimna. Faktycznie, ochłodziło się, pewnie był już środek nocy, ale przecież nie było aż tak źle... a może po prostu Dean był zbyt zmęczony, żeby odczuwać chłód. Winchester był wyrwany ze snu, więc przeciągnął się i ziewnął, starając się przywrócić swój mózg do normalnego funkcjonowania. Co właściwie miał zrobić? Aaaa. Casowi jest tak zimno, że nie może spać.

- Możemy położyć jeden koc na drugi i wcisnąć się pod dwa. Będzie cieplej pod dwoma warstawmi, ale będziemy musieli leżeć bliżej do siebie...

Nawet nie skończył tego zdania, a były anioł już wcielał ten pomysł w życie. Zanim starszy Winchester się zorientował, leżeli już pod jednym kocem. Castiel blisko niego. Bardzo blisko. Znali się już ładnych parę lat, spędzali ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, ale jeszcze chyba nigdy nie znajdowali się w tak małej odległości od siebie. Nagle ich twarze znalazły się niebiezpiecznie blisko. Mimo zmęczenia, Dean nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się prosto w niezwykle niebieskie oczy. Jego przyjaciel robił dokładnie to samo. Trwali tak w bezruchu wpatrując się w siebie intensywnie. Mogli dokładnie wyczuć swoje oddechy, które w chłodną noc były przyjemnie ciepłe. Bliskość Castiela sprawiła, że Dean nie odczuwał już potrzeby snu, wręcz przeciwnie - jego organizm był dziwnie pobudzony. Wschłuwiał się w oddech przyjaciela, czuł także ciepło jego ciała. Po chwili coś w spojrzeniu byłego anioła się zmieniło, a oddech nieznacznie przyspieszył - w normalnych warunkach pewnie by się nawet tego nie dało zauważyć, ale w ciasnej sypialni namiotu podczas nocnej ciszy można było dostrzec i usłyszeć najmniejsze szczegóły. Dean nieznacznie zbliżał swoją twarz do przyjaciela, odległość zmniejszała się coraz bardziej, ale bardzo powoli. W końcu ich usta dzieliły zaledwie milimetry. Castiel po raz pierwszy od długiej chwili przestał się wpatrywać głęboko w intensywnie zielone oczy Deana - przez ułamek sekundy spojrzał na jego pełne usta. Winchester miał już na tyle doświadczenia w tego typu syutacjach, że doskonale wiedział co zrobić. Musnął delikatnie wargami usta byłego anioła, ledwo ich dotykając - chciał sprawdzić jego reakcję. Zdolności międzyludzkie nie były bowiem dobrą stroną Casa, i Dean obawiał się, że brunet może spanikować. Gdy jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, nie było żadnych oznak protestu, Dean przycisnął mocniej usta do warg Castiela i zaczął powolny, ale namiętny pocałunek. Niższy mężczyzna nie pozostał bierny - odwzajemniał pocałunek, szło mu to jeszcze nieco niezdarnie (w końcu miał mniejsze doświadczenie niż jego przyjaciel), jednak Dean nie mógł mu zarzucić, że robi cokolwiek źle. Winchesterowi szumiało w głowie - nie był pewny, czy to ze zmęczenia i braku wystarczającej ilości snu, czy z wrażenia, że właściwie po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu całuje innego mężczyznę tak... na poważnie. Dean nie był święty - czasami zdarzyło mu się przegrać zakład czy zrobić coś równie głupiego, przez co jego usta spotykały się z ustami osobnika tej samej płci, jednak zawsze chodziło o jakąś grę, zabawę, a nie o pocałunek na serio. Od dawna podejrzewał siebie o jakieś odchyły biseksualne, ale żaden mężczyzna nie działał na niego tak jak Castiel - choć czasami sam siebie okłamywał, że nie jest nim zainteresowany, ale jednak te długie minuty, podczas których patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, w różnych sytuacjach... a teraz ich usta były złączone, a Dean całował swojego anioła coraz łapczywiej. Winchester objął w pasie Castiela - poczuł pod palcami delikatną skórę, co go pozytywnie zaskoczyło, bo wcześniej nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Cas leży obok jedynie w bieliźnie. Brunet nie chciał pozostać dłużny i jego dłoń wędrowała gdzieś po plecach Deana, na których wciąż znajdował się t-shirt. Szatyn przerwał na chwilę pocałunek, żeby szybkim ruchem zdjąć z siebie koszulkę. Castiel wodził wzrokiem po jego nagim torsie - nawet w prawie całkowitych ciemnościach jego umięśniona (aczkolwiek nie przesadnie umięśniona, na szczęście!) klata robiła spore wrażenie. Nie zdążył jednak nacieszyć oczu tym widokiem, bowiem Dean szybko objął go mocno w pasie i nieco podniósł - po to, aby umieścić go szybkim ruchem na sobie. Ich spojrzenia znowu się spotkały - głęboki błękit z błyszczącą zielenią. Oddechy mieli przyspieszone, a Cas nie mógł tym razem długo wytrzymać samego patrzenia sobie w oczy bez działania - tym razem to on pierwszy zaczął pocałunek, koncentrując się na podgryzaniu dolnej wargi Deana. Z ust Winchestera dobiegały odgłosy podobne do chichotania, jednak tłumione poprzez usta i język Casa. Brunet położył się na mężczyźnie praktycznie całym ciężarem ciała, co Deanowi się nawet spodobało - przyjemnie było odczuwać takie obciążenie. Ich nieco spocone już klatki piersiowe stykały się, odczuwali dokładnie każdy swój oddech, każde drżenie ciała... Winchester poczuł się już całkiem pewnie, kiedy tylko poczuł na sobie erekcję Castiela. Szatyn był już bardzo podniecony od kiedy tylko zaczęli wymieniać ślinę ze sobą, ale teraz utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że przyjemność nie jest jednostronna, że jego przyjaciel odczuwa dokładnie to samo, co on.

Brunet na chwilę przerwał pocałunki i spojrzał na Deana. Jego mina teraz wyrażała widoczne niezadowolenie z tego, że były anioł przestał.

- Dean... - zaczął nieśmiało.

- Tak? - spytał ponaglająco Winchester, gdy Castiel nie odzywał się przez parę sekund, które w tym stanie wydawały się być wiecznością dla Winchestera.

- Kocham cię.

- Geez, Cas, przecież dzięki swoim anielskim mocom na pewno od dawna wiesz, że ja cię też kocham. A teraz koniec wzruszających momentów i kontynuuj to, co zacząłeś.

- Dean, ja... nie doszedłem jeszcze do wielu etapów funkcjonowania międzyludzkiego...

Szatyn przewrócił oczami. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce jeśli nie chcą przedłużać tego w nieskończoność. A raczej nie chcą - w każdej chwili przecież Sammy może się zbudzić... choć w sumie to Dean był za bardzo nakręcony, żeby przejmować się tym, że mógły zostać nakryty na seksie z facetem, i to przez swojego własnego brata. To, co na prawdę go martwiło, to jego twarda męskość, niewygodnie uwięziona w bokserkach.

- To, co robimy w sypialni, zostaje w sypialni. Nikomu żadnego kurwa słowa o tym, co teraz zrobię, Cas - powiedział Winchester szorstkim i stanowczym tonem. Castiela podnieciło go to jeszcze bardziej, zwłaszcza, że nie do końca wiedział, co jego przyjaciel ma na myśli. Szatyn zwinnymi ruchami wyszedł spod ciała byłego anioła po czym przewrócił go na plecy. Zmienianie pozycji szło im tak sprawnie, bo niebieskooki nie stawiał prawie żadnego oporu, wręcz przeciwnie - starał się dostosowywać do tego, co chciał zrobić Dean.

Można było usłyszeć cichy jęk rozkoszy z ust byłego anioła, gdy łowca przejechał językiem po jego nagim torsie, zatrzymując się na jednym z sutków.

- Postaraj się być cichutko, Cas. Sammy może się obudzić - powiedział szatyn, choć owy odgłos bardzo mu się spodobał. Sutek Castiela szybko stwardniał pod wpływem działania Deana, który zataczał na nim malutkie kółeczka językiem, aż w końcu delikatnie podgryzł, co zaskutkowało kolejnym odgłosem. Po chwili przeniósł się na drugi z sutków, powtarzając dokładnie te same ruchy.

- Mm, Dean, to takie przyjemne...

Winchester poczuł falę podniecenia, słysząc głos Casa, który w obecnej sytuacji wydawałmu się jeszcze bardziej szorstki. Od zawsze lubił słuchać jego głosu, ale jego napalony głos to było coś, co naprawdę nakręcało łowcę. Dean nigdy nie umiał powstrzymywać się zbyt długo w łóżku, to też przejechał językiem w dół od jego sutków, szybko przechodząc w okolice jego płaskiego, lekko umięśnionego brzucha. Powolnymi ruchami języka przejechał kilka razy wzdłuż linii bokserek Castiela. Czuł na swojej twarzy niemalże fizyczne ciepło bijące od jego erekcji. Nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymywać - chciał sprawnym ruchem zdjąć ostatni element garderoby z Castiela, jednak w warunkach namiotowych nie wyszło to tak dobrze jak na filmach pornograficznych... bokserki zaplątały się gdzieś w okolicy kolan niebieskookiego, i chwilę im zajęło pozbycie się ich na dobre, jednak absolutnie nie stracili przez to chęci do działania.

Dean zatrzymał się na chwilę z głową nad męskością swojego przyjaciela.

- Czy wszystko... dobrze ze mną, Dean? - zapytał niepewnym tonem Castiel. Zmartwił się, że Dean przestał iść do przodu i robić te wszystkie kurewsko-przyjemne-rzeczy.

Szatyn zmarszczył brwi słysząc pytanie przyjaciela. Oczywiście, że wszystko było z nim w porządku, ba, o niebo lepiej, niż w porządku. Dean po prostu zawahał się na chwilę, bo... nigdy tego nie robił. Ale w końcu widział to wielokrotnie na filmikach, no i przecież nie może to być jakieś bardzo trudne, prawda?

- Cas, jesteś zajebiście przystojny i cholernie mnie podniecasz - powiedział w odpowiedzi, po czym zbliżył swoje usta do najwrażliwszej części ciała mężczyzny. Najpierw przejechał językiem po całej długości penisa Castiela. Były anioł zareagował na to niskim, ale głośnym jękiem. Dean miał w dupie to, czy Sam ich usłyszy. Teraz istniał dla niego tylko Castiel, jego idealne ciało i podniecające odgłosy, jakie wydawał. Powtórzył ten ruch językiem jeszcze dwa razy, po czym objął główkę penisa ustami i zaczął delikatnie ssać.

- DEAN TAK CUDOWNIEEEE - krzyknął były anioł, co bardzo usatysfakcjonowało łowcę. Ręce bruneta powędrowały na tył głowy jego przyjaciela, mierzwiąc jego krótkie włosy, które tak bardzo mu się podobały. Kontynuował to, co zaczął, po czym stopniowo brał do ust coraz większy kawałek jego męskości. Castiel jednak nie pozostawał dłużny - wydawał z siebie takie odgłosy, że Dean czuł się cudownie, nawet po mimo tego, że wykonywał robotę, którą powinna zazwyczaj wykonywać bardziej uległa strona. W końcu udało mu się zmieścić całą długość jego penisa - poczuł, jak jego początek dotyka jego gardła. Ostrożnie, najpierw powolnymi ruchami, zaczął przesuwać ustami w górę i w dół.

- DEAN TAK PROSZĘ NIE PRZESTAWAJ!

Dłonie, które wcześniej tylko delikatnie bawiły się włosami łowcy, teraz zacisnęły się na nich mocno. Szatyn nie miał zamiaru przestać, jego usta przesuwały się coraz szybszymi ruchami. Ręką sięgnął do sutka Castiela, którego zaczął ponownie pieścić, delikatnie podszczypując. Niemalże czuł w swoich ustach, jak podniecenie bruneta coraz bardziej rośnie, świadczyły z resztą o tym coraz głośniejsze krzyki. W końcu brunet zaczął wykonywać posuwiste ruchy biodrami, wpychając swojego penisa jeszcze głębiej w gardło Deana. Winchester był bardzo zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy - świadczyło to o tym, że jego przyjaciel, JEGO Castiel sam pragnie w nim być, pragnie seksu w nim, jest blisko orgazmu dzięki niemu...

- Dean.. jestem blisko... - wyszeptał niebieskooki pomiędzy głośnymi jękami i pomrukami. Dean przyspieszył jeszcze ruchy ustami, pragnąc dać swojemu partnerowi jak najwięcej satysfakcji. Chciał być tym, który pokaże Castielowi, że seks jest czymś cudownym, jednym z najlepszych uczuć na świecie - a być może najlepszym, jeśli robi się to z ukochaną osobą.

Nie musiał długo czekać - wkrótce poczuł, jak ciepły płyn wypełnia jego gardło i usta. Nie był to może najlepszy smak na świecie, ale w końcu to był Castiel, jego malutki, kochany Cas, połknął więc wszystko bez żadnych protestów.

Dopiero gdy Cas doszedł, Dean zorientował się, jak w niewygodnej pozycji znajdował się przez te kilka (a może klikanaście?) minut. Powrócił szybko do leżenia na boku, przodem do bruneta. Po raz kolejny ich spojrzenia się spotkały, jak to miały w zwyczaju - na ustach i obydwu zagościł szczery uśmiech. Ich oddechy wciąż były przyspieszone - leżeli tak bez słowa, próbując powrócić do siebie.

- Dean - zaczął niebieskooki, gdy trochę ochłonął - to było najlepsze uczucie na świecie.

- Potraktuję to jako komplement. Ale mam jeszcze parę fajnych uczuć do pokazania ci w praktyce - puścił do niego oczko. Znowu nastała chwila milczenia, nie była jednak krępująca. Czuli się dobrze przy sobie - nieważne, że byli nadzy (no, Dean był prawie nagi) i nie odzywali się do siebie. Ważne, że po prostu ze sobą przebywali, i to tak blisko.

- Dean?

- Tak?

- Nie powinienem... zrobić tego samego? - spytał nagle były anioł. Po chwili przemyśleń poczuł jakieś wyrzuty sumienia. W końcu Dean dał mu tyle przyjemności, a on właściwie leżał i nic nie robił...

- Uh, właściwie... - zaczął Dean i spojrzał na swoje bokserki, na których widniała sporych rozmiarów plama - następnym razem, oki doki Cas? - powiedział w końcu i pocałował swojego ukochanego delikatnie w czoło. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Cas przytulił się do niego mocno, kładąc głowę na jego piersi, która wciąż unosiła się nieregularnie. ,,Cholera, tu nawet nie ma jak się wykąpać" - pomyślał Dean, ale był zbyt szczęśliwy i zbyt zmęczony, aby się tym przejąć na poważnie. Znowu chwila przyjemnego milczenia.

- Dean?

- Mhm..? - szatyn już powoli odchodził do krainy snów. Teraz zmęczenie już naprawdę go przerastało.

- Teraz już mi nie jest zimno.


End file.
